I'm here for you
by ZeroKuran03
Summary: Mahiru and Shinya Hiragi are the new students at Rosemary academy, your average highschool. It doesn't take long for them to be the most popular and sought-after students there, and are constantly asked for their numbers and receiving love confessions. But they refuse each time. Shinya eventually falls in love with Guren Ichinose, a boy in his class. That's it. I suck at summaries.


If you couldn't see the popularity of the new Hiragi students you would have to be blind. Every single day, Mahiru Hiragi would be asked if she was single, boys would talk to her,invite her to spend break with them, and all that crap. Her brother Shinya would be swarmed by groups of squealing fangirls giving him their numbers, asking him out… But each time, both of them would refuse the demands. They just wanted to find someone who would fall in love with them for who they were, not just their looks.

So Mahiru remained single for a while. Shinya on the other hand, took almost no time falling in love. This was the one thing he didn't tell his sister, to whom he usually told all of his secrets. See, if it had been a girl he had fallen for, he would have asked for tips and advice from her, but no. The person he had fallen for was Guren Ichinose, a very handsome boy from his class. They had never talked or anything, and as far as Shinya could see he was very hot-headed and not very friendly, but that hadn't stopped him. As they say, love is unpredictable.

"So Shinya, you made any friends yet?" Mahiru's voice snapped him out of his daydreams.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess. I get more of the girls chasing after me than I get actual friends. But there's this one guy I get along with quite well. I think he's in your class, no?" He replied hastily.

"Who is it?" Mahiru asked, trying to remember having seen her brother hanging out with anyone.

"Norito Goshi." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Ahh yes. He is. A very nice guy I have to say, just a bit too much of a flirt." Shinya smirked.

"So I take it he had his go at you?" He watched Mahiru, waiting to see a blush appear on her cheeks, but it never happened. He was disappointed.

"Yes, he did. I even considered it. But no. He just wasn't the one." _As expected._

"What about you, Shinya?" She continued, "Have you found anyone yet?" He didn't know what to say. His hesitation gave him away though, and Mahiru immediately noticed.

"I take that as a yes?" Shinya nodded. No point in lying to her.

"Who?" He didn't answer, just blushed and looked away. Mahiru grabbed his arm and pulled him round to face her, "You can tell me. I won't make fun of you."

Shinya shook his head, "You will this time."

"Tell me, have I ever made fun of you?" He thought back on all the time they had spent together, laughing and sharing secrets. _No, she hadn't._ No matter what he did, Mahiru was always there for him.

"Fine. I'll tell you. It's Guren Ichinose." Mahiru's grip on his arm loosened. She smiled and

pulled her brother into a hug.

"I'm so glad you found your special person." Shinya was shocked. Of all the reactions she could have had, this was the one he least expected.

"You're… not gonna laugh at me because it's boy?"

" _Gender is different but love is the same_ ". A quote I read in a book." The smile she addressed to him quickly turning into a mischievous grin. "I'll make sure you get him."

But Shinya was too busy staring at the sunset behind the trees and thinking of Guren to notice, which was probably all for the best.

The next day passed like all others, with the exception of one detail. Mahiru went up to Guren and invited him to sit with him and Shinya for lunch. He accepted. Her brother watched nervously from around a corner. _What the hell was she thinking?!_

At the lunch table, things went a lot better than Shinya expected them to at first. Despite everything, Guren was actually a very nice person. A bit defensive at times, but wasn't everybody? Their conversations ranged from what classes they were having next, to who they liked in their grade (but that was when Norito turned up and sat with them). And also when Shinya excused himself. Mahiru shot him an apologetic look before he departed. _So he couldn't even spend a lunch break with his crush without it getting super awkward?!_ He brushed it off as Norito's fault and walked as calmly as he could to the library. So the great Shinya Hiragi who all the girls fell in love with was actually just a softie with a crush on a boy. He rested his head in his arms and laughed quietly to himself. Since when was he insecure and awkward around people?! And why was this making him quite so upset?

The bell rang signalling the end of break, and Shinya got up heavily from his chair and flung his bag onto his shoulder, groaning under its weight. He walked along the hallway to his class, and realising he had arrived early left his stuff and made for the bathroom.

Shinya looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. His cheeks were red and his brows were furrowed in nervousness. He splashed cold water over his face and looked up at himself again. _Better._

Walking back, Mahiru ran up to him in the hallway. Shinya smiled.

"Shinya! I'm so sorry… I didn't plan on any of that happening." She looked and sounded out of breath.

"Nah, it's fine. It's Norito's fault. I see what you mean by too much of a flirt now. Well, some people are just obsessed with love, I guess."

"He doesn't even have a girlfriend right now." How Mahiru could say that with such a straight face Shinya would never understand. He burst into laughter.

" _Right now_ huh! Supposedly meaning he usually does?"

"Yup. That's the gist of it." Shinya suddenly realised something.

"Ah no! I'm gonna be late for class! See ya later Mahiru!" And with that he ran off.

The day ended without any other incidents. Guren didn't turn up for the end of the day though, which Shinya was partly glad for.

That night Shinya lay awake in bed, thoughts of his crush running through his head. Even when he fell asleep, he only dreamt of Guren. _Since when was love so… lovey?!_

Having woken up three hours early the next day, Shinya was in the worst state ever at school that morning. His hair was messy and knotted, despite his best effort to tame it, and the circles under his eyes were more visible than they usually were. Mahiru commented that he looked very "pale and scraggly". Even Guren noticed. And with that, some of the colour returned to Shinya's cheeks. His school uniform was crumpled and he hadn't finished buttoning it up yet, and some of the pale skin of his chest showed, making the fangirls squeal even more. _Well, so much for making a good impression of myself._

His lack of sleep seemed to have affected Shinya more than he thought, as he collapsed halfway through his first lesson. The teacher told Guren (who was seated in front of him) to carry him to the nurse, which he did.

When Shinya awoke, the first thing he saw was Guren leaning over him in the nurse's bed.

"You okay" He asked, visibly quite concerned. The white haired boy nodded feebly.

"Mmm hmm. I'm fine. Just tired." Guren looked reassured.

"Do you feel up to returning to class?" He asked. Shinya shook his head.

"Maybe later. For the moment though, you should go back."

"No. I'm staying with you." Guren probably meant this as in he'd stay with him at the nurse's office, but Shinya saw it as something deeper.

"What's up? You're just staring at me. Are you sure you're okay?" Guren asked. Shinya blushed.

"You know what day it is next tuesday, right?" It was the afternoon, Shinya and Mahiru were walking back to their dormitory. He shook his head.

"It's Valentine's day! I'm surprised you didn't know." Shinya fell over backwards in surprise.

"WHAT!? How come you didn't tell me earlier!?" Mahiru only giggled. Shinya didn't see anything funny in it at all. He picked himself up off the ground, brushing the dirt off his uniform. The ashen-haired laughed again as she skipped off toward the dorm, leaving Shinya on his own to sort his life out.

He stood in the middle of the path for a while. Next week was Valentine's day. He would have to confess to Guren. _Right?_ Though did he really have to? Yes, he would. Really? The same cycle spun round and round in his head. Footsteps approached from behind.

"Hey Shinya! What are you doing? Isn't Mahiru already gone?" _Guren._ The last person Shinya wanted to see at that moment.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she is. I guess I'd better get going then!" He smiled awkwardly before walking off.

"Hey wait! Shinya! I'll walk with you." _Oh hell._ _Please no._ Shinya broke into a run. Guren ran after him, calling his name.

Eventually catching up to the silver-haired boy, Guren grabbed onto the crumpled sleeve of his uniform and spun him around so they were facing each other.

"Why're you running? Are you okay? I'm not going to eat you, y'know?" He joked half-heartedly, trying to get his breath back. _Maybe you won't eat me, but you sure will turn me into an absolute mess._ A confused tear ran down Shinya's cheek.

"I… don't know." Was there really a reason he was running away? Guren was the person he wanted to always be with, right? He buried his face in Guren's uniform jacket and tried to compose himself, but to absolutely no avail.

"It's okay. You… you can cry. I don't know why, but go ahead. I'm… here for you." The older boy's voice rang in Shinya's ears like bells. He let out a strangled sob and straightened up, wiping the tears from his face. _Why am I crying?! I'm just being an absolute fool! Since when was love so difficult!?_

"See you tomorrow, Guren." He murmured, trying his best to avoid eye contact. Guren didn't stop him from leaving this time. Maybe he had his reasons, after all.


End file.
